I Don't Mean To Suggest That I Love You The Best
by Airline
Summary: Leur moment est passé et Brittany est de nouveau une call-girl, passant de lit en lit. UA Brittany x Santana. Brittana ! Au départ réponse à une demande pour le "glee ansgt meme", mais pas si triste que ça... Traduction : )


I Don't Mean To Suggest That I Love You The Best

Résumé : Leur moment est passé et Brittany est de nouveau une call-girl, passant de lit en lit. UA Brittany x Santana. Traduction : )

Note : Dans le système scolaire américain, le lycée dure quatre ans. Les années s'appellent Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, Senior. **Voir bas de page** … Pour des nouvelles des **pairings moins populaires** qui sont presque prêts !

Il n'y avait pas de fins heureuses.

Santana l'avait appris avec le temps.

Elle avait aussi appris quelques autres trucs comme : écarte-toi d'une porte battante après l'avoir frappée, l'homme ne peut pas vivre seulement de pain, tu ne peux pas toujours avoir ce que tu veux, on ne pleure pas au baseball, les gens cherchent toujours à obtenir quelque chose de toi, et ce n'est pas de l'amour si tu payes.

La chose la plus importante qu'elle ait apprise est qu'en amour, les fins heureuses n'existent pas, tout particulièrement si tu payes.

Brittany était un truc d'un soir dont Santana avait perdu le contrôle, une suggestion de Quinn pour la relaxer un peu.

Quinn avait dit : « _J'ai un ami qui dit qu'il connait cette fille qui peut même te faire oublier que t'existes._ » et Santana avait été trop épuisée pour protester quand Quinn lui avait fourré un numéro dans la main ou quand Quinn avait repris le morceau de papier et appelé le numéro elle-même.

Elle avait dit à Santana : « _C'est ce que font les amis._ » comme si les amis se prenaient des rendez-vous avec des prostituées tous les jours.

Mais là encore, Santana n'était pas sûre peut-être que certains amis font vraiment ça.

Alors pendant que Quinn appelait et souriait narquoisement et lui faisait des clins d'œil et disait « uh huh » au téléphone encore et encore, Santana ne bougea pas de sa place sur le lit, les yeux au plafond, trop fatiguée pour atteindre le téléphone et l'éteindre ou fermer les yeux. Elle sentit le lit s'incliner et Quinn se pencha au-dessus d'elle, en lui disant _« assure-toi d'être chez toi demain soir. C'est ton cadeau de Noël anticipé. »_

Elle était trop fatiguée pour rappeler à Quinn que Noël n'était pas avant dix mois, mais à vingt heures le lendemain, la sonnette de son appartement retentit et _Brittany_ se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte avec un large sourire et les yeux les plus bleus que Santana avait jamais vus.

Tout commença là, cette première nuit quand Brittany entra tranquillement dans l'appartement de Santana et déposa ses chaussures sous la table de l'entrée, là où Santana rappelait constamment à Quinn de ne pas poser les siennes, puis se dirigea vers la salle de séjour et s'assit sur le canapé comme si elle était déjà venue un million de fois.

Tout commença avec : _« Je suis Brittany. Et tu es Santana. »_

Tout commença avec Brittany passant sa main dans la boucle du pantalon en velours de Santana et la tirant vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que le haut de ses cuisses s'appuie contre l'accoudoir du canapé.

Tout commença avec « _Détends-toi_ ».

Six mois plus tard, quand elle refusa de nouveau la proposition de Quinn de sortir danser un vendredi soir, Quinn se rembrunit et leva un sourcil avant de détourner le regard.

« Quoi ? »

Quinn haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai rien dit. »

« Mais t'en as envie. », finit Santana, posant sa tasse de café sur son bureau et se préparant à ce que Quinn voulait dire.

« C'est juste… », commença Quinn. « Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps d'arrêter ? »

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« N'essaye pas de te moquer de moi, Santana. Je suis meilleure à ce petit jeu que toi. »

Santana roula des yeux et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. « C'est toi qui a démarré tout ça, je te rappelle. »

« Pour un coup d'un soir ! »

« Oui, eh bien- »

Quinn se pencha sur ses coudes, s'étendant au-dessus du bureau de Santana, ses yeux suppliant Santana d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. « Santana, tu la payes. _Chaque semaine. _C'est presque incontrôlable. Tu n'es plus celle que tu étais, enfin, je veux dire, tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui. Sois normale et couche avec ta secrétaire. Je parie que tu n'aurais pas non plus besoin de la payer pour ça. »

Santana grinça des dents et se rapprocha du visage de Quinn. « Ecoute, Blondie, je sais ce que je fais. »

Quinn se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêtant avant de sortir pour regarder Santana avec cette expression de pitié que tout le monde semblait avoir dès qu'ils essayaient de parler de Brittany. « Le fait est que », dit-elle doucement, « je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas. »

Il se peut que Quinn ait raison.

Santana était un paria au lycée, s'élevant au sommet de l'échelle sociale dès sa première semaine de Freshman et laissant sur son passage le reste du lycée tremblant devant elle. L'université fut comparable, à l'exception de Quinn, qui resta avec succès sa seule amie, et quand elles firent leurs débuts dans le monde de l'édition, elle était la moitié « sans-pitié » de leur partenariat alors Quinn était l'ange blond aux yeux noisette qui parlait d'une voix calme et rassurante pendant que Santana criait et fusillait du regard.

Depuis Brittany, toutefois, Santana s'était calmée et même si elle était toujours féroce quand elle le devait, l'éternel air renfrogné qu'elle arborait avait légèrement diminué et ses yeux s'étaient adoucis. Tout cela grâce à Brittany qui lui disait toujours qu'elle devait être plus gentille, qu'elle obtiendrait plus de choses dans la vie et des gens si elle souriait juste une fois de temps en temps.

Brittany ne l'avait jamais vue renfrognée, sauf cette première nuit, mais même là cette expression avait disparu quand Santana avait été dos au sol de son salon, ses hanches s'arquant loin du tapis, ses mots bloqués dans sa gorge.

Ce truc qu'elle faisait avec Brittany avait arrondi les angles et la rendait toute douce à l'intérieur et il fut un temps où elle s'était mise debout sur une table, avait levé son shooter de tequila et juré à tous ceux qui voulaient bien l'entendre que quelque chose d'aussi dégoutant ne lui arriverait jamais, et pourtant elle y était, à vingt-quatre ans, et c'était arrivé.

Il se peut que Quinn ait raison, et ça lui faisait un peu peur, de laisser quelque chose de ce genre arriver.

Avec quelqu'un comme Brittany, en plus.

Elle gémit et s'étira, remettant ses os en place. Brittany, la tête appuyée contre sa main, sourit et se pencha en avant, embrassant le creux entre son épaule et son cou.

Son autre main caressait l'estomac de Santana, traçant des mots que Santana avait renoncé à déchiffrer depuis bien longtemps. Elle suivit la courbe de son ventre, s'attarda sur l'os de sa hanche, et puis remonta le long de ses côtes.

C'était dans des moments comme ça que Santana oubliait qu'il y avait une enveloppe sur la table de l'entrée avec une petite liasse de billets dedans.

Brittany sourit contre sa peau et Santana s'approcha d'elle, passant une main autour de ses hanches pour se soulever, ses genoux reposant de chaque côté des dines cuisses de Brittany. Elle sourit et se baissa, capturant la bouche de Brittany avec la sienne et collant ses hanches contre les siennes, dans un mouvement circulaire. Les mains de Brittany agrippèrent l'arrière de ses cuisses et elle tourna la tête, alors Santana embrassa son cou, suçotant un peu à chaque pression de ses lèvres.

« Hey », dit Brittany légèrement, exerçant une rapide pression de ses mains sur la peau de Santana. Elle leva la tête du cou de Brittany et la pencha sur le côté.

Brittany lui fit un petit sourire. « Il faut que j'y aille. », dit-elle doucement, jetant encore un œil à l'horloge à côté du lit.

Santana s'arrêta, toujours au-dessus de Brittany. « Il faut que t'y ailles. », répéta-t-elle.

« Désolée », s'excusa Brittany. « C'est juste, il y a un autre endroit où je dois aller. »

_« Un autre endroit où aller »_ voulait dire _« quelqu'un d'autre avec qui coucher. »_

Elle roula sur le côté, se mit sur le dos, et drapa son bras autour de son visage, retenant un gémissement et tentant de chasser la soudaine chaleur dans ses yeux. Leur moment est passé et Brittany est de nouveau une call-girl, passant de lit en lit.

« Bien sûr », dit-elle, étouffée par son bras. « A la semaine prochaine, alors. »

Les mouvements de l'autre côté de la pièce se stoppèrent et le lit s'inclina de nouveau.

« Hey. », dit Brittany, son visage contre le bras de Santana. « Sois pas fâchée. »

Santana laissa retomber son bras et tenta de hausser les épaules comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire. « Je ne suis pas fâchée. »

Elle l'était, pourtant, même si elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Brittany la connaissait trop bien. Elle la connaissait d'une façon différente de Quinn, d'une façon dont Quinn ne la connaitrait jamais. Elles savaient toutes les deux comment Santana aimait son café, noir et fort, parce que la crème et le sucre vous donnait l'air faible, et qu'il y avait cet endroit à l'arrière du coude de Santana qui pouvait la mettre à genoux parce qu'elle était si chatouilleuse, mais Brittany connaissait des secrets que Santana ne murmurait qu'à l'aube comment elle ne voulait jamais devenir sa mère, apeurée de tout, ou comment la décision de laisser tomber l'école de comptabilité dans laquelle son père l'avait mise était la seconde meilleure décision de sa vie.

Appeler Brittany la semaine après la première fois était la première, mis elle ne le dit pas à voix haute.

« Si tu l'es. », dit Brittany, se blottissant contre le cou de Santana. « Je suis désolée. », murmura-t-elle.

Santana te tendit et Brittany le sentit, parce qu'elle se retira, les yeux froncés. « San- »

« De quoi tu es désolée ? », demanda brusquement Santana, coupant la parole à Brittany. « C'est ton job, n'est-ce pas ? Alors va-t'en. » Parce qu'elle était énervée d'avoir oublié la situation, et encore plus de s'en être rappelée, elle poussa sur ses coudes, pivota et sortit du lit. « Ton argent est sur la table près de l'entrée », siffla-t-elle. « Ferme la porte en partant. »

Elle n'avait aucun droit sur Brittany.

Elle n'avait aucune légitimité et aucun droit d'être en colère que Brittany vive de la façon dont elle le faisait, même si elle voulait arrêter Brittany à la porte chaque samedi matin et lui dire qu'elle devrait juste y mettre un terme, parce que Santana gagnait assez d'argent pour qu'elles deux puissent ne pas travailler pendant un an ou deux.

Au lieu de cela, elle s'attardait la main sur la poignée pendant que Brittany enfilait ses bottes, et la façon dont Brittany faisait la walk of shame tous les matins sans sembler honteuse du tout était quelque chose que Santana n'avait jamais pu intégrer, et s'approchait simplement quand Brittany passait sa main sous son menton et relevait un peu son visage, déposant un baiser chaste sur sa bouche qui s'attardait là toute la semaine jusqu'au vendredi où tout recommençait.

Elle n'avait aucun droit sur Brittany, mais à un moment dans ces vingt-quatre semaines elle l'avait oublié et maintenant qu'elle s'en rappelait, elle haïssait le sentiment et le goût de bile au fond de sa gorge.

Maintenant elle se rappelait pourquoi elle ne faisait jamais rien de stupide, comme tomber amoureuse.

Xxxxxxx

Le lundi matin, elle était toujours de mauvaise humeur et elle cria sur Tina, sa secrétaire, qui ne put que bégayer en réponse et lui tendre d'une main tremblante son café du matin.

Quinn passa la porte vers midi avec une tasse de café fumante et un sandwich de la boutique en bas de la rue car elle avait clairement été prévenue que Santana était d'humeur massacrante ce jour-là, et chacun savait dans l'entreprise que Quinn était la seule qui pouvait lui faire face dans ces situations sans partir en courant. Elle posa ses effets sur le bureau et s'assit en face de Santana.

« Tu avais raison. », dit-elle d'un ton maussade. Quinn leva les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait.

« A propos de quoi ? »

Elle détestait faire ça – s'excuser. Tout particulièrement avec Quinn, parce qu'elle détestait l'expression arrogante qu'elle arborait ensuite le reste de la journée.

« A propos de ce que je fais avec Brittany. C'est, c'est malsain. », marmonna-t-elle. « Alors, tu fais quoi vendredi ? »

Sauf que Quinn, pour la première fois depuis la toute première excuse de Santana, n'a pas l'air arrogant elle a l'air désolée d'avoir raison. Elle dit alors, d'un air contrit : « S, je suis désolée. Je rentre chez moi ce week-end, pour l'anniversaire de mon père. » Elle ajouta un peu plus souriante : « Mais tu peux venir si tu veux. »

Santana faillit éclater de rire. « Tes parents ne m'aiment pas, tu te souviens ? Je suis une tentatrice. », rappela-t-elle à Quinn avec un sourire ironique.

Quinn secoua la tête. « J'avais _presque_ oublié. Mais si tu viens, au moins je serais divertie. »

« Je ne vis pas pour te servir. », dit Santana platement, mais un coin de sa bouche se souleva.

« Aha. Le voilà ce sourire. »

Santana n'eut d'autre choix que de sourire un peu plus largement et quand Quinn eut fini de lui rappeler la première rencontre entre les Fabray et une Santana Lopez étudiante, elle avait presque oublié qu'elle avait passé le week-end au lit en ayant l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait arraché une partie d'elle-même.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle appela le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur et fut rassurée quand Brittany ne décrocha pas.

« Je suis occupée vendredi. », dit-elle au répondeur. « A la prochaine. »

C'était presque plus facile qu'elle avait pensé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce fut bientôt vendredi et elle souhaita être partie avec Quinn, parce qu'être assise dans son appartement vide, fixant les murs, était une façon pathétiquement chiante de commencer le week-end.

C'était solitaire, aussi.

Elle regardait beaucoup la pendule, comptant dans sa tête.

20h00 – Brittany entrerait par la porte non fermée à clef.

20h01 – Elle embrasserait Santana et attraperait un verre d'eau.

20h02 – Elles parleraient de leur semaine.

20h20 – Santana marcherait à reculons vers la chambre – depuis cette première fois, c'était toujours la chambre parce que les brûlures de tapis et la météo de Californie du Sud n'allaient pas très bien ensemble – et Brittany la suivrait, riant doucement quand Santana s'arrêterait à la porte et caresserait ses côtes, mordillait le lobe de son oreille.

Elle secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle était pathétique, dans cet état, et juste parce Quinn n'était pas en ville ne voulait pas dire que Santana ne pouvait pas sortir et s'amuser. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne avant pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de quelqu'un maintenant ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans le centre, il y avait plein de clubs le long des rues et Santana savait s'habiller, alors elle commença dans l'un d'eux et dériva le long de la rue, entrant et sortant des clubs, collectant des tampons d'entrée.

Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que Brittany pouvait être dans le coin elle essayait de ne pas y penser.

Elle entra dans le Salty Dog, riant du videur lui disant que sa robe mettait bien ses fesses en valeur, et elle était à peine au bar qu'elle entendit un rire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, portant au-dessus du dancefloor et de la musique pulsant des baffles.

C'était comme si la musique s'était arrêtée et était suspendue, et Brittany rit bruyamment et elle se retourna, une main sur le comptoir et elle souhaita presque ne pas l'avoir fait, car _c'était_ Brittany, mais elle avait les mains enroulées autour du biceps d'un grand jeune homme et elle était penchée en avant, le visage éclairé d'un sourire éblouissant et elle riait à son oreille.

Elle se retourna brusquement et fit signe au barman.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux te servir ? »

Ses yeux parcoururent le bar. « Un shot de whiskey. »

Il hocha la tête et lui servit son verre, le posant sur le bar. Elle l'avala rapidement et claqua le verre vide pour indiquer qu'elle voulait une autre tournée.

Elle en but trois avant de se tourner de nouveau, ses yeux se posant sans faute sur Brittany. Sauf que Brittany jeta un œil en direction du bar avant que Santana puisse regarder ailleurs et que les yeux de Brittany s'élargirent et que ses mains autour du bras du jeune homme se détendirent.

Désinvolte - enfin de façon aussi désinvolte que possible, c'est-à-dire pas du tout – elle se retourna vers le bar et sourit au barman –qui lui dit que son nom était Puck et qu'il pouvait lui servir _« tout ce que tu veux, ma belle »_ - et lui commanda un autre verre, qu'elle descendit vite, ignorant la brûlure dans sa gorge.

Une main toucha le bas de son dos, un endroit qui aurait dû la faire sursauter, mais elle connaissait la main et elle regarda à peine par-dessus son épaule, désintéressée.

« Hey. », murmura Brittany dans le creux de son oreille.

Santana leva son verre dans la direction de Puck le barman et le but d'une gorgée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil et regarda son verre à nouveau vide, puis Brittany. « Je bois. », dit-elle lentement.

Brittany avait l'air soupçonneux. « J'ai eu ton message. », dit-elle. « Je croyais que tu avais quelque chose à faire. »

« Ouais. », convint-elle, montrant son verre du doigt. « Je fais quelque chose. »

« J'aurais pu venir avec toi si tu voulais sortir. »

Santana faillit rire, mais elle regarda de nouveau par-dessus son épaule le jeune homme à l'autre bout de la salle qui semblait raconter une histoire drôle, jeter un œil à Brittany dès que l'audience riait. Brittany suivit son regard et Santana crut la voir grimacer en voyant ce que Santana regardait.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes boire avec moi. », dit-elle brutalement. « en plus, on dirait bien que tu étais occupée de toute façon. »

« C'est juste Finn. », dit Brittany rapidement.

Santana se demanda si c'était la manière dont elle parlait d'elle aux autres. «_ Oh, c'est juste Santana. Elle n'est pas importante. »_

Elle chassa Brittany de la main. « Eh bien, _Juste Finn_ attend que tu reviennes là-bas. Et Puck » Elle montra du doigt le barman qui lui sourit en retour. « va me servir un autre verre. »

Brittany lui prit le verre des mains. « Ne la ressers pas, Puck. »

« Pas tes affaires, Britt. », répliqua-t-il, essuyant des verres propres. Santana était contente qu'il l'ait dit en premier.

Santana haussa les épaules. « Je ne vais pas rester de toute façon. Le videur m'a dit que je pouvais utiliser son nom pour entrer à Poor House. Pas que j'ai besoin d'aide pour y entrer. » Elle fit quelques pas précaires et se tourna légèrement. « A la prochaine. »

Brittany fronça les sourcils. « Vendredi, non ? »

« Peut-être. Il se peut que je sorte encore, ou que je sois occupée. »

« Oh. », dit doucement Brittany. Santana la vit le dire, plus qu'elle ne l'entendit.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Puck et sortit, et se dit en observant le petit matin qu'elle préfèrerait plutôt vomir que d'aller à Poor House.

Brittany lui faisait toujours ressentir des choses contre son gré. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« _Occupée_ » fut en fait encore une tournée des bars, cette fois avec Quinn fermement collée à la hanche.

Quand elles passèrent le Salty Dog, elle sourit à Mike et Matt à la porte et ils les laissèrent passer avec un sourire. Quinn leva un sourcil, mais Santana sourit simplement en retour et s'assit au bar, trouvant un siège au bout du comptoir. Quinn s'installa derrière elle, l'avant-bras reposant sur le bois du bar et l'autre accroché à la taille de Santana afin qu'elle ne se perdent pas dans la foule.

« Hey ma belle. », l'aborda Puck, posant un verre devant elle. « Une amie à toi ? »

Quinn hocha la tête et Puck lui servit un verre. « Alors c'est comme ça que tu as passé ta soirée, vendredi dernier, hmm ? »

Santana confirma d'un mouvement de tête tout en essayant de faire passer le goût de la vodka dans sa bouche. « Je retrouve une vie sociale. »

« Je bois à ces sages paroles. », sourit Quinn et elle leva son verre bien haut avant de le boire d'un coup.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Quinn si elle en voulait un autre quand le siège à sa gauche se libéra et quelqu'un s'y glissa, et tout à coup Brittany était là, les sourcils quelque peu froncés.

« Tu ne m'as pas appelée. », dit-elle en guise d'introduction.

Santana pouvait sentir le bras de Quinn se tendre autour de ses hanches. « Bonsoir à toi aussi. », dit-elle lentement, regardant autour d'elle pour prendre la mesure de l'univers alternatif dans lequel elle était tombée.

Brittany l'ignora. « Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu m'appellerais. »

« Non, c'est faux. », corrigea-t-elle. « Je pensais que tu comprendrais, si je n'appelais pas. Clairement, », dit-elle, montrant de la main leurs environs, « tu as compris. Puisque tu es ici. »

« Tu aurais quand même dû appeler. »

Santana souffla d'un air moqueur. « Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si on avait rendez-vous. », dit-elle, même si elle savait pertinemment bien que c'était un mensonge. Après la quatrième fois, elle avait arrêté d'appeler et Brittany continuait simplement à venir.

A ces mots, les épaules de Brittany s'affaissèrent juste assez pour que Santana puisse le remarquer, puis elle regarda derrière la Latina et elle se pencha brusquement en avant, ses yeux se rétrécissant jusqu'à n'être plus que deux fentes qui foudroyaient Quinn du regard. « Qui c'est ? »

C'était presque mignon, la façon dont Brittany semblait être jalouse de Quinn, mais Santana était fatiguée. Elle était fatiguée du tiraillement constant dans sa poitrine et de ne plus être capable de se concentrer au travail et de ressentir tout ça envers Brittany quand il était clair qu'elle n'était qu'une autre façon de payer ses factures.

« Oh. », dit-elle légèrement, se tournant pour reposer son dos contre l'épaule de Quinn. « C'est Quinn. Quinn, ma chérie, c'est Brittany. »

Quinn se tendit, mais ayant été élevée à être polie en toutes circonstances, elle tendit la main par-dessus Santana et dit calmement : « J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

Brittany ne prit pas la main tendue et répondit franchement : « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi. » Elle se tourna vers Santana. « C'est à cause d'_elle_ que tu ne m'as pas appelée ? »

« Eh. », commença Quinn, mais Santana se pencha, la coupant.

« Pourquoi ? », questionna-t-elle. « Tu as tant besoin de l'argent que ça ? »

C'était une chose qui l'avait beaucoup travaillée : est-ce que c'était seulement un job pour Brittany, ou c'était plus que l'argent et du sexe. C'était une question qui la tenait éveillée la nuit et l'empêchait d'accepter les rendez-vous arrangés que Quinn lui proposait.

Brittany tressaillit et se leva de son siège, se penchant au-dessus de Santana. Elle avait toujours su que Brittany était plus grande qu'elle d'au moins une tête, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus petite que la blonde, sauf à cet instant-là, parce que les yeux de Brittany étaient durs et sombres et que ses narines étaient dilatées d'une façon que Santana n'aurait pas dû trouver excitante – mais c'était le cas – et sa mâchoire était serrée, ses dents parfaitement alignées apparentes.

« Va te faire foutre, Santana. », dit-elle à voix basse.

Avant que Santana puisse s'excuser, Brittany avait traversé le dancefloor, et s'était posée à côté de ce gars – _Juste Finn,_ pensa Santana – et murmurait à son oreille. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il sourit, et ils se levèrent et s'en allèrent.

Le bras de Quinn se détendit autour de la taille de Santana et elle sentit la bouche de Quinn presser contre sa tête. « S. », put elle entendre Quinn murmurer. « Je suis désolée. »

Santana aussi était désolée.

Tout à coup elle n'eut plus envie de boire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lundi soir, elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et trouva une enveloppe par terre.

_Brittany_ était écrit sur le dessus de sa propre écriture et elle l'ouvrit de ses mains tremblantes, se coupant presque le doigt.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient les vingt semaines de paiement, toutes enroulées dans des élastiques – exactement de la façon dont elle les avait mis dans les enveloppes pour Brittany lorsqu'elle partait. Une note s'échappa et tomba au sol quand elle retira le tout de l'enveloppe et elle laissa tomber l'argent autour d'elle en la ramassant.

_Chère Santana, _disait cette note_. Après avoir passé la nuit chez toi, j'ai arrêté de dépenser l'argent. J'espérais que tu allais arrêter de me payer, parce que je croyais que tout ça voulait dire quelque chose pour toi, et j'avais tout un plan dans lequel je commencerais à __**te**__ laisser de l'argent et là tu comprendrais que je ne voulais pas de ton argent. Je te voulais juste toi. Je pense que j'ai supposé que tu me voulais aussi, mais tu as quelqu'un maintenant. J'espère qu'elle ne verra jamais le côté de toi que j'ai vu. Et j'espère que tu ne seras pas misérable pour le restant de tes jours. Tu es trop jolie pour être si triste tout le temps._

Elle rit, amèrement, et le son fit écho dans son appartement vide et la frappa en pleine poitrine, lui coupant le souffle.

_PS, _était écrit tout en bas._ Finn est un de mes meilleurs amis de lycée. Je ne couche pas avec lui. Je te le dis parce que je sais que cela t'importe, même si tu es en train de lui ceci en te disant. « Non, je m'en fiche. »_

« Oh mon Dieu. », laissa-t-elle échapper, avant de frapper son poing contre le sol encore et encore.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le concierge frappa à la porte, mais Santana n'était plus là.

Quand il ouvrit la porte avec sa clef et vit l'argent au sol et la lettre sur la table – et oui, il la lut, parce que Santana Lopez était une gentille fille et qu'elle avait toujours quelque chose de gentil à lui dire – il secoua la tête et sourit affectueusement.

_Enfin, _pensa-t-il._ Peut-être que ces deux-là peuvent faire les choses correctement._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle n'avait une adresse parce qu'elle connaissait un gars nommé Artie – un auteur de livres jeunesse – qui avait un talent avec les nouvelles technologies et quand elle avait demandé s'il pouvait obtenir une adresse d'un simple numéro de téléphone il avait ri comme si elle lui avait juste demandé de faire un 360 avec sa chaise roulante.

L'endroit où Brittany vivait n'était en rien celui où Santana vivait, mais dès qu'elle entra dans sa rue, elle sut quelle était la maison de Brittany.

Il y avait un nain de jardin près de la boite aux lettres qui la trahissait. Brittany lui avait dit, une fois : _« Mon frère me disait souvent que le postier était mon père et je ne l'ai jamais aimé alors j'ai mis le gnome, parce qu'il avait peur d'eux, et je n'ai jamais eu à me soucier de lui après ça. »_

Elle était debout devant la porte, se balançant de gauche à droite, le doigt pointé devant la sonnette, et quand elle appuya enfin dessus, elle se recula légèrement, parce que le son était exactement celui d'un canard cancanant.

Brittany ouvrit la porte en riant et stoppa brutalement en voyant Santana, les yeux brillants et la bouche ouverte tellement grand que Santana pouvait presque voir ses amygdales.

« Oh. », dit-elle enfin.

Santana leva la main, mais changea rapidement d'avis si bien que son bras était juste pendu inutilement en l'air. « Hey. », dit-elle piteusement. « Je t'ai trouvée. »

Brittany, gracieusement, ignora la façon dont les mots de Santana sonnaient stupidement, ce dont elle avait conscience. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherchais de toute façon ? »

Elle prit une minute pour formuler ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais tout ce qu'elle put penser à dire fut : « Tu me manquais. »

Ce n'était techniquement pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus.

« Tu as tant besoin du sexe que ça ? », ricana Brittany.

Santana tressaillit elle avait mérité ça.

Elle était désespérée de se faire entendre toutefois, alors elle plaça ses mains devant elle comme si elle offrait quelque chose – _elle-même_, dit clairement la voix dans sa tête – « J'ai besoin de toi tant que ça. », dit-elle doucement.

Le froncement de sourcils de Brittany s'effaça et elle soupira – mais rien de las, plutôt un soupir gai. « Je voulais être en colère un peu plus longtemps et il a fallu que tu dises ça. Ce n'est pas juste. »

Santana sourit, hésitante, et fit un petit pas vers l'avant, ses mains tendues quelque peu. Brittany en pris une et enlaça leurs doigts, soupirant encore. « Donc. », dit Santana lentement. « Tu n'es plus fâchée. »

« Je le suis. », la corrigea Brittany. « Mais pas aussi fâchée que je l'étais quand j'ai ouvert la porte. Maintenant j'ai surtout des papillons dans l'estomac parce que tu as l'air d'un chiot perdu. »

Il se peut qu'il y ait un compliment là-dedans, pensa-t-elle, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment parce qu'elle avait entendu _« pas aussi fâchée »_ et pour Santana Lopez c'était presque exactement comme _« au septième ciel »_ alors elle s'avança encore d'un pas et les bouts de leurs pieds se touchaient presque, pendant qu'elle levait légèrement le menton pour regarder Brittany dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas couché avec Quinn. », dit-elle, parce que cela lui semblait nécessaire.

Brittany haussa les épaules. « Elle me l'a dit. »

Les yeux de Santana s'agrandirent. « Comment ça, elle te l'a dit ? »

« Au bar. Elle me le mimait pendant que tu jouais ton petit numéro. »

Elle se sentit rougir et puis fronça les sourcils, parce que Quinn allait le payer le lendemain matin, mais Brittany souleva son menton et lui sourit, de petites pattes d'oie se formant sur ses tempes.

« C'est presque mignon, que tu aies essayé de me rendre jalouse. »

Elle sourit. « Ah oui ? »

Brittany hocha la tête, et fit semblant de froncer les sourcils. « Presque étant le mot-clef dans cette phrase. Rappelle t'en. Et embrasse-moi, maintenant, ou je vais devoir retourner à l'intérieur et tu resteras debout ici pendant dix nouvelles minutes avant de sonner. »

« Je. », elle s'arrêta. « Attends, tu me regardais quand j'étais dehors ? »

« Je ne peux pas toujours faire le premier pas. », dit Brittany sérieusement.

Santana prit ça comme une invitation et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, embrassant Brittany avec désir, ses mains agrippant la taille de Brittany et elle comprit que le sentiment de vide qu'elle avait éprouvé ces deux dernières semaines n'était rien comparé ç ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant le courant de _vie_ qui traversa ses veines et la manière dont quelque chose frappait en elle.

Ses mains cherchaient l'agrafe du soutien-gorge de Brittany quand elle entendit les lourds pas de quelqu'un s'approcher et réalisa qu'elles étaient sur les marches de l'entrée de chez Brittany – même s'il faisait sombre, les gens pouvaient sûrement encore les voir. Elle fit un mouvement pour se séparer de Brittany, afin d'au moins ne pas être épinglée contre le mur, qui lui rentrait dans le dos, mais avant qu'elle puisse désenchevêtrer ses mains, les pas se rapprochèrent et ce gars, Finn, était devant elles.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle s'immobilisa et pensa à leur situation et ce dont il devait en penser : ses mains sous le t-shirt de Brittany, la bouche de Brittany attachée à son cou, la cuisse de Brittany entre ses jambes.

« Postier. », murmura-t-il avant de se retourner et de fuir vers la rue d'où il venait.

Santana ne pensa pas grand-chose de tout cela, parce que Brittany la poussa à l'intérieur et en haut et elle faisait courir ses ongles dans le bas du dos de Santana et soudainement, rien ne lui importa sauf Brittany.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il n'y avait pas de fins heureuses.

Santana l'avait appris avec le temps.

Elle avait aussi appris quelques autres trucs comme : tu n'as pas besoin de frapper une porte battante, parce qu'il existe des clubs de gym où tu peux décompresser, l'homme ne peut pas vivre seulement de pain et c'est pour ça que les épiceries existent, tu ne peux pas toujours avoir ce que tu veux mais tu peux essayer, on ne pleure pas au baseball mais elle n'y joue plus alors elle s'en fiche, les gens cherchent toujours à obtenir quelque chose de toi et tu devrais essayer de donner autant que tu peux, et si tu payes, il y a une chance pour que ça soit tout de même de l'amour.

La chose la plus importante qu'elle ait apprise est qu'en amour, les fins heureuses existent, parce que tu ne paies pas toujours de la façon dont tu penses.

.  
FIN.

Pfiou, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mis des années à le traduire celui-là. JE PO STE TROIS CHAPITRES/FICS SIMULTANEMENT, RESTEZ DANS LE COIN.

Eh c'est bientôt le **centième épisooooode**. Il va sûrement y avoir des trucs **épiques** à traduire en matière de **Canon!Brittana**. Le fandom est tellement talentueux… En français aussi j'espère que ça va motiver des auteurs. J'ai hâte ! (A suivre..)

J'ai un One Shot **Britberry**/**Quintana** tout mignon que je poste tout de suite, après requête anonyme : **Merci** de la suggestion )

Le **Quintana** sur lequel je suis avance, mais il fait **15000** mots alors il va falloir attendre un peu, désolée **lili** : ) Je suis au tiers… **Résumé** : Quinn Fabray est une développeuse de jeux-vidéos, prenant l'avion pour un meeting à Los Angeles. Pendant son vol, Quinn rencontre quelqu'un qui décide spontanément de rendre la vie de la blonde un peu plus excitante.

Un **commentaire** ? Une **critique** ? Un **compliment** ? Une **requête pour une nouvelle traduction** ? BIM, review !

Oh, j'ai plein de projets en cours, allez voir sur mon profil… : )

Merci d'avoir lu !

Chloé.


End file.
